Leo Valdez and his Trip to London
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: Leo finds an odd looking hammer in Bunker Eleven. But what happens when that hammer transports him to London and he meets a certain redhead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I believe I'm posting a new story after ages. This story was supposed to be a one- shot. But now I'll post it in 3 or 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer- Leo Valdez does not belong to me. Nor does the redhead mentioned at the end of the chapter.**

** Leo Valdez and his Trip to London.**

Leo Valdez opened his eyes and took a deep breath, dropping the hammer.

"What the hell just happened?" he muttered to himself as he stepped out of the alley and walked down the street. It's kind of hard to explain but let's get to the story of how he got here, wherever here was.

He was just working in the Bunker Nine, that a hammer had started to glow. As he had picked it up to examine it, he had felt a tug near his navel and an uncomfortable sensation. The next thing he knew he was in an alley that was nowhere near Half-Blood Hill.

So, getting back to the part where Leo was walking down the street.

The people all around him were talking in British accents. He walked on till he reached a grubby looking pub. He noticed that the mortals didn't seem to be able to see the place; they just looked at the book store and then the next shop completely neglecting the pub named the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

"Leaky Cauldron? Seriously?" Leo said. What kind of a name is that? Even though he knew that the place was odd, he walked inside.

Okay. The pub was outright weird. It was nearly empty as it was quite early in the morning. There were half a dozen people in there, including Leo. Three of them were teenagers and one was an old man probably as old as Chiron. Leo walked over to the barman and said, "Excuse me, what is this place?"

"The Leaky Cauldron boy!" the barman barked. "Can't you read?"

"Can you tell me where exactly the 'Leaky Cauldron' is?" Leo said quoting the words in the air.

"Near Diagon Alley," the barman grunted "which is in London. Is this some kind of a prank, boy? You look Hogwarts age to me. Friends with the Weasleys or Potters, eh?"

"What age? And friends with whom?" Leo asked, bewildered. How in the name of Hephaestus did he end up in London? A few minutes ago he was in Long Island and now he's in London. What kind of a joke was this and which of the Gods thought it was funny messing with a demigod like this?

The barman gave Leo a suspicious look and asked him, "Need anything?"

"No thanks." Leo said and turned around, regretting it the next moment as a girl with flaming red hair slammed into him. She dropped the bag she was carrying but with a flick of the stick she had in her hand, it flew back into her hand. Wait. Flew? Leo was now utterly confused.

"What the-"

"I'm so sorry." The redhead girl said.

One look at her and Leo's eyes widened. He had finally found his prom date. At least that's what he thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but the next one is longer and I'll update it on Monday or maybe Tuesday. **

**XOXO Pottermania Overloaded.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- HERE WE ARE AGAIN WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER. I'VE WRITTEN THE FINAL CHAPTER AND I'LL PROBABLY POST IT ON WEDNESDAY.  
**

**Leo Valdez And His Trip To London  
**

_One look at her and Leo's eyes widened. He had finally found his prom date. At least that's what he thought._

The girl looked as beautiful as Piper had when she had been claimed by Aphrodite.

Her long and luscious red hair was braided and her brown eyes were hidden behind her thick framed glasses. She was wearing crimson colored robes and was carrying the hand bag that had, only a few moments ago flied mysteriously into her hand.

Leo's hand instinctively flew to flatten his hair.

"I'm really sorry' the girl repeated.

"Uh- me too." Leo replied. "I'm Leo by the way. Leo Valdez."

"I'm Lily Potter." The girl replied and extended her hand. Leo shook her hand willingly. "How come I've never seen you at Hogwarts before?"

"Where?" Leo asked. "Seen me where?"

"Hogwarts. You know Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily replied and sat down at a table.

"Actually I don't." Leo said. "Can I?"

"Sure."

Leo sat down next to Lily as she ordered two glasses of a drink called Butterbeer.

"So Leo, where are you from? I mean if you where from somewhere around I would have seen you at Hogwarts" lily said and took a sip from her glass. Leo also tried it and found that the thing was actually delicious.

"I'll come back to that question, Lily." Leo replied. "First you answer my question. The thing you people are doing, you know, with your wand and all. I mean to say that are you all kids of Hecate?"

Lily gave him a what-kind-of-a-crazy-thing-did-you-just-say look.

"Uh- are you a half-blood?"

"Why does my blood matter?" Lily snapped. "Yeah I am a half-blood. So what?"

"Gee, Lily calm down. I'm sorry to offend you or whatever but it seems that we both have different views on the term half-blood."

"Sorry I snapped at you. To be honest I'm just tired of people judging me by my bloodline."

"That would be because.." Leo asked apprehensively. He was sure this girl could do spells nastier than the kids of Hecate at Camp Half- Blood.

"Nobody wants to be my friend. I mean everyone does but just because my Mum and Dad are famous and my brothers captured a group of dark wizards last month. All of a sudden all the girls at Hogwarts start thinking that if they are on a first name basis with me then they actually might have a chance with James or Albus." Lily rambled on for a while till Leo asked, "James and Albus are your brothers?"

"James and Albus are my brothers? That's all you gathered from what I said?" Lily sighed. "Never mind."

"Well you shouldn't think that way." Leo said.

"I do not!" Lily cried. "For the past six years I've been trying to convince myself that people actually find _me_ interesting but they just don't,"

"If it makes you feel any better, I do find you interesting and I have no idea who your parents are. Not that I care or anything."

Lily smiled a little and drank down her Butterbeer in one gulp.

"So Leo Valdez. Why don't you tell me something about your family?"

"My parents- they're dead. And I have twelve siblings."

"Twelve?"

"Half- brothers and sisters."

Lily opened her mouth to reply but closed it, repeated the action and finally said, "Twelve?"

"Yeah. We're like a big happy family." Leo replied grinning like an idiot.

"Come on. I'll show you around Diagon Alley" Lily said. "Might want to get something for your siblings."

"I haven't got enough money to even buy a candy."

"Don't worry I'll pay."

"Free stuff? I'm in."

Leo followed Lily to a solid brick wall. She took out her wand and tapped a few bricks with it. The wall slowly turned into the entrance of an alley. This place was even weirder than the pub. There were shops named 'Flourish and Blotts', 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', and many others. Lily dragged Leo into a shop named 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes'. It was owned by one of Lily's Uncles and he showed them around giving Leo ideas for pranks. Leo got a couple of dungbombs to set near the Aphrodite cabin (though he'd warn Piper or maybe not), a box of Fireworks and a dozen Puking Pastilles for the Apollo and Ares cabin.

Leo walked over to the part of the shop that sold gifts; not prank gifts but actual gifts.

"Which is your favorite creature?" Lily asked Leo as they saw a whole rack full of glass show pieces of all sorts of creatures.

Leo looked through the rack and spotted a beautifully carved dragon. With a pang he was reminded of Festus and his hand moved forward to pick it up.

"A dragon?" Lily asked from behind. "Good choice. Hey! Something the matter?" she said seeing the look on Leo's face.

"Nothing. It's just- I had a dragon once- an automaton- and he well- died a few mnths ago." Leo replied. Leo looked at Lily and he could tell from her expression that she was absolutely amused.

But before anyone could do or say anything, an ear- deafening bang came from outside. Leo and Lily ran to the window and looked out.

"What are those?" Lily gasped at the sight of huge black growling dogs running through the crowd of people towards the 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes'; towards Leo.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME**

**XOXO Pottermania Overloaded.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are those?" Lily gasped at the sight of huge black growling dogs running through the crowd of people towards the 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes'; towards Leo._

"Hell hounds." Leo said through gritted teeth. The hounds must have caught his scent. Leo took out his weapon; his hammer.**  
**

"You're going to fight them? With that? No! Leo, you'll get killed." Lily said trying to talk some sense into Leo.

"Do you have anything better?" Leo snapped and ran towards the exit. He was filled with rage. He was thinking of the moves he would use to beat the Hades out of these Hell hounds. But just as he walked out of the door, all the new found courage and anger in him vanished. He saw three huge black Hell hounds growling fiercely at him.

He couldn't back out now. He had to fight them.

"Leo!" Lily came running to his side.

Turning around to see her had been a mistake as Hound number 1 had advanced towards Leo.

"Stupefy!" Lily shouted as a jet of red light hit the hound and it staggered backwards growling even more dangerously.  
Leo threw his hammer at Hound number 2 advancing on Lily from behind.  
"Uh.. Lily? Can you get me a sword?" Leo asked.

"Where will I find a sword?"

"Use your hocus pocus."

"Oh right." Lily said and transfigured a rock into a sword. She threw it at Leo who caught it.

Now Leo knew he didn't fight well with a sword; Hell he sucked at it, but his hammer wasn't going to work against these hounds. Nor did he have anything or any time to use his Hephaestus kid skills.

So, Leo decided to use all of Jason's moves instead. And they were actually very helpful. Lily and many other wizards also kept firing spells at the Hell hounds but it did nothing but anger the hounds more.

"Lily! Look out!" Leo shouted. Hound number 2 was going towards her. Her wand had been knocked out of her hand.

Leo ran his sword through Hound number 3 and ran towards Lily. He stood between her and Hound number used the move Jason had the last night on 'Capture The Flag". Hound number 2 turned into powder and disintegrated.

Hound number 1 also disintegrated as a jet of light it. A middle- aged man with dark hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead appeared and asked Lily, "Are you alright, Lils?"

Lily nodded and went to retrieve her wand. Her eyes met Leo's and he saw it in her eyes; gratitude.

She moved towards Leo and hugged, whispering, "You saved my life, Leo Valdez."

The man who had killed Hound number 3 was Lily's father, the famous Harry Potter. He talked to Leo who told him the complete story; how he got there and what happened with the Hell hounds. Mr. Potter did some Healing spells on Leo and the gash that ran down his arm, faded away.

"Leo, it is quite risky to use a Portkey to travel across continents but it's even more dangerous to Apparate. So I suppose we'll arrange a Portkey for you that is if you prefer traveling the Muggle way." Mr. Potter said.

"The Muggle way?"

"Through air."

"I think I'll prefer the Portkey."

* * *

Leo sat on a table in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Mr. Potter to arrive; instead he saw Lily.

"You're leaving?" Lily asked approaching him.

"Yeah." Leo replied.

"Keep this." Lily said putting something in Leo's hand. "It'll remind you of our little adventure toay and your dragon."

Leo opened his hand and there lay the glass dragon that Leo had seen at the "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. "  
I've done a bit of spell work on it. So if you ever need my help then just speak my name near the dragon's ear and I'll know. But don't make me Apparate across the Atlantic Ocean for a stupid reason."

They got up and walked towards Lily's father who held out a comb to Leo.

"That's your Portkey."

Leo took the comb in his hand that started to glow just like the hammer had.

"Goodbye, Leo." he heard Lily say.

And then the lovely face of Lily Luna Potter was gone as Leo found himself back in the Bunker Nine.

**A/N- That's it guys. Hoped you liked it. And please drop a review even if you are reading it days after the story was published.**

**XOXO Pottermania Overloaded :)**


End file.
